The Silver Trio and the Last Time Turner
by slytherine-pumpkinjuice
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy never dreamed of befriending Albus Potter & Rosie Weasley during his first year at Hogwarts. They find the last Time Turner & can travel back-days, years, decades.  Some things are too good to be true...
1. Chapter 1:The Hogwarts Express

**The Silver Trio and the Last Time Turner**

**Chapter 1: The****Hogwarts Express**

Scorpius Malfoy sat contemplating in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He had just waved goodbye to his mother and father.

This was his first time away from home, alone.

His mother and father were very protective of him, which was why he was excited to leave the house. He stared out the window watching the English countryside pass.

Scorpius was on his way to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was the oldest and only child of Astoria and Draco, and was from a long line of Pure-Blooded Wizards.

When his family would go places, which wasn't too often, his father would be shot too many dirty looks to count. He knew that his father was a former Death Eater of Voldemort. His father had escaped imprisonment at Azkaban by his switch of sides at the end of the war. That was one of the many things that worried him- his father's reputation. He hated it when people found out who his dad was because they would call him "pure-blooded scum" and other obscene names. It was a lot for an eleven year old boy to take, but well, that was his life.

He also hated it when people assumed they knew him- as in, pure-blooded supremacy beliefs- but they didn't.

He was raised better than that.

He more than anything wanted to make friends. It wasn't like he didn't have any, but his past forced friendships weren't exactly his cup of tea.

His parent's friends had children his age, but they weren't the type of people he wanted to be with. Especially since Marshall Goyle's eleventh birthday party- where they all used Scorpius as a human punching bag-second year in a row.

Scorpius shuddered at the thought.

Then again, there were also the likeness of Sophia Parkinson, who was by far, the most annoying person Scorpius had ever met- not that he has ever told her so. She had some odd obsession with him that scared him and was pretty sure her mother had told her to follow him around and be very possessive of him, the same way SHE was obsessed with his father in their days, or so that's what father said.

Which explained his current predicament of sitting alone, hiding from one Sophia Parkinson, dreading the moment when she'd finally venture here, to the back of the train.

He looked at his reflection in the window, it gave him a distraction.

People always told him he resembled his father, not that that was a bad thing. The description proved to be quite accurate; he had a long, pointed, pale face, his silvery-blonde hair gelled back. He began to adjusting his hair, so it was absolutely perfect, when suddenly there was a knock on his compartment door.

* * *

><p>"Come on Rosie!" Albus Potter exclaimed.<p>

Rosie Weasley, Albus's cousin, frowned. "No. Absolutely not."

"It's the only compartment NOT full!" Al retorted back. He was the son of Harry & Ginny Potter.

"It doesn't matter! We'll sit somewhere else!"

"What's wrong with him?" Al motioned toward the blonde-haired boy in the compartment, _clearly _unaware of her current predicament.

Rosie bit her lip. She wouldn't DARE to tell Al what her dad, Ron Weasley, had told her.

_"So that's little Scorpius, make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Don't get to friendly with him..."__  
><em>

She didn't plan on disobeying her father anytime soon. Nor, did she want to face the wrath of Grandpa Arthur. "Nothing." she replied bitterly.

"Why did one Uncle Ron tell you not to get too cozy with one blonde kid?"

Rosie glared. Albus's older brother, James, stood before them- a mocking grin wide on his face.

"Leave us alone James!" said Al.

"I'm not even doing anything! I don't see why YOU'RE worrying."

"Still..."

"I'm simply stating fact."

Al sighed, "Do you mind James?"

James mimicked him, "Do you mind James?"

Rosie rolled her eyes at him, "Well, we're currently debating whether or not we should go in there..." she said indicating to the nearly empty compartment.

"Well," said James, "I for one, think you should." He proceeded to knock on the compartment door. His knuckle was a mere millimeter from the door when he stopped and whipped around. "Actually," he said, tilting his head to one side, "YOU, knock."

"What? Me? Why?" Rosie asked, dreading the thought.

"Exactly why can't you Miss Rosie?" James asked.

"Well… I err-"

James began to laugh, "Just kidding, I'll do it… " he paused briefly for a moment, but then he suddenly exclaimed, "_NOT_!" then he grabbed Rosie's wrist and used her knuckle to knock on the compartment door.

* * *

><p>The boy inside of the compartment look a little irritated the fact that they were interrupting his self-grooming session, but stood, as to open the door, but James stuck his head in before he could reach it.<p>

"Mind if we join you?" James asked his voice with fake sweetness, "Well, not me, but my dearest brother & my sweet, sweet little cousin want to bask in your company..."

Albus and Rosie glared at the back of James' head.

The blonde boy in the compartment curiously peered around James and saw the two.

"Why not..." he drawled back, turning back around and sitting comfortably into his seat.

James ducked his head back into the hallway, closing the door behind him, "See kids, _that's_how you make friends."

Rosie frowned. What was wrong with her, Albus would never know, she almost always enjoyed the prospect of making new friends. But she reluctantly began to collect her things when, James whispered to his younger brother, "Oh this ought to be good... try and put Rosie and mystery boy together... And tell me how it goes..." he winked then stalked off to find his friends elsewhere.

"We're only eleven! I don't understand what you're implying! Albus yelled back.

James didn't turn around, but Rosie gave him a stern look and shook her head, "All right, let's get this over with."

Albus smiled and looked over at the boy, "He seems like a nice chap..." he glanced over at Rosie and saw her staring at the boy as well, but there was something in her eyes that he couldn't quite put his finger upon. Was it... Hate? Or jealousy? Or even... Even... Err... It was, well, it was something he had never seen.

* * *

><p>Yes friends... I acknowledge how freakishly short this was &amp; I plan on making the next chapter longer! (:<p>

Review... Thanks. 3


	2. Chapter 2: Family Secrets

**The Silver Trio and The Last Time Turner**

**Year 1**

**Chapter 2:****Family Secrets**

* * *

><p>Scorpius sat, slightly dazed because he had been a slight shock when the boy knocked. And he had agreed to let some disheveled boy and his poufy haired ginger girlfriend to join him in his quiet, empty compartment. Suddenly, the second dark haired boy shuffled into the compartment, trunk and owl, followed by the girl.<p>

_Based on their current looks they are more than likely first years too…_

The boy had green eyes and his dark-black hair was ruffled and untidy. He flipped it so it was no longer flopping in his line of vision.

The boy took the seat across from Scorpius and the girl seated herself next to the boy then pulled out a thick book from her bag and began reading it. They all sat in an eerie silence, until the boy suddenly spoke, "I didn't introduce myself! My name is Albus... Albus Potter." extending his hand for Scorpius to shake, "and that was my brother, James."

"Albus... Potter?" He asked, shaking his hand, could he be related to-

"Yeah, that's me..." Albus half-smiled back.

"Potter? Wait. Are you the son of-"

"Harry Potter." Albus interrupted shrugging. Scorpius felt his face grow red for not realizing this fact earlier.

Sometimes, the name 'Harry Potter' would come across the dinner table at Scorpius's house and his father would try to skip over talking about him. Scorpius was curious and decided to ask his drunken father one night more about Harry. He only found out that his father was in the same year as him and nothing more and for questioning father, got a rough pat on the head.

"Well... I knew you looked familiar from somewhere... You look just like him."

"Yeah... Wait. You know my dad?" Albus asked, "We've never met, have we?"

_Well of course I know your dad you moron...who doesn't?_ Almost shot out of Scoprius's mouth, but he bit his tounge, _Probably not the best thing to say to new… uh… acquaintances?_

"Err, um... Yeah?"

"Really?"

"Sure, who hasn't heard of Harry Potter?" Scorpius quipped, shrugging.

"Apparently, us." the girl suddenly added, raising an eyebrow.

Scorpius then looked over the girl more closely, she resembled... _No. She couldn't be..? Could she? But what was wrong with these two? Why does it seem like they don't know who the heck their famous parents are?_

* * *

><p>Albus blinked back at their new companion. He seemed... Well... At a loss for words at the current moment. It was scaring Albus a bit since this boy was telling him he knew his father… NO ONE knew his father… Well except for his dad's coworkers.<p>

"Uhm, you wouldn't happen to be related to THE Hermione Granger? Would you?" he quietly asked Rosie.

"Why yes, I would be, she IS my mother after all...Why does it matter to you?" she snapped.

"Well..." the boy replied back, glancing out the window. He paused for a moment almost contemplating what to say next and decided to stick with a firm, "Never mind..."

"What do you mean 'never mind'? It's obviously something because you just paused! And why does it matter to you who our parents are?" Rosie argued back.

"You make a valid point..." he replied bluntly, raising an eyebrow almost... Challenging her?

"Well?"

The blond boy snorted, "Neither of you know who your own parents are... Do you?"

Albus laughed what a dumb question! He obviously knew his parents, what kid wouldn't? "'Course we do! My dad heads the Auror department and my mother is a former Holyhead Harpies player and is now a correspondent for the Daily Prophet!"

The boy raised an eyebrow at Albus, "That's it? That all you know? Nothing else?"

Albus shrugged, "Yes... I suppose that is all I know… Why is there something more?"

"Hmm... Interesting..." the boy said, completely ignoring Albus's question, "What about you? What do you know about YOUR parents?" indicating to Rosie.

"Well my father happens to be an Auror as well, and my mother happens to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." she replied proudly.

"Sounds like your parents haven't told you anything have they?"

"What are you implying?" Rosie said, sending the poor boy a death glare.

The other boy simply smirked and looked out the window.

"TELL ME!" Rosie yelled.

"Calm down and I will..."

"Hmpf!" Rosie crossed her arms, "Fine."

This was quite amusing, because out of all the arguments Albus had seen his cousin get herself into, she always won. But this boy who they JUST met just broke her winning streak. Albus was starting to like this kid.

The boy half-laughed.

"Great to hear. By the way... My name is Scorpius Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance."

* * *

><p><em>Who in the world did he think he was, saying OUR parents haven't told us anything before we were born?<em>

She looked over at Al, who this whole time was sitting and watching the commotion. He was... SMILING?

"Quite nice to meet you Scorpius." Al replied shaking his hand.

"You as well." Malfoy replied.

_Are they... SMIRKING AT EACH OTHER?_ _It's like... It's like they've been friends for years! And this is all some joke that I don't know of!_

"Ahem," Malfoy said clearing his throat.

"What?" Rosie snapped her voice high-pitched with rage. But Malfoy sat unfazed.

"And your name is...?"

"It's Rosie Weasley." she replied bitterly.

"Hmm... My father never liked the Weasley's for whatever reason..." Malfoy replied looking back out the window.

"What do you mean?" Rosie asked, completely enraged even more.

"Not sure," Malfoy replied shrugging, his earlier attitude dropped. "He just likes insulting your father, Ron is it? When he's in a drunken rage…"

"Oh. Lovely." Rosie replied, slightly sympathetic for the boy and yet slightly bitter.

"Mmm, yes." he replied.

"What were you going to tell us about our parents?" Albus asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

Rosie looked back over at Scorpius who was smiling at her, "Oh! Uhm, right!" he replied his aloof composure returning to his face. "You two at least know about the Second Wizarding War... Right?"

"Of course!" Rosie exclaimed, "It ended 19 years ago-"

"Yes, yes bookworm," Scorpius said shrugging away her answer, "Yes, we understand you know all about this subject, but let me explain."

Rosie didn't like being called a bookworm, but he didn't seem underestimate her intelligence, so she sat with her arms crossed letting him continue.

"Well," he smirked, "Almost everything..."

Albus frowned, "What don't we know that you and everyone else seem to know? I mean… we were at the train station and people we're _staring_at my parents!"

"Well Albus... What you don't know is that your parents have been lying to you... And never told you about their part of the war..."

"What do you mean..?" Rosie asked slightly confused, all her rage lost in her current curiosity.

"What I mean is... Your parents are war heroes."

It was Rosie's turn to snort, "We knew that! They fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. You knew that...Right… Albus..?"

She looked over at her cousin, who was staring dumbfounded at Scorpius, "No... I... I didn't." he said looking at her.

"Well," Scorpius added, "it seems like neither of you know what else they did in the war."

Rosie and Albus looked at each other, completely entranced and yet confused by what this boy was telling them.

"Harry Potter, your father," Scorpius said indicating to Albus, "was the one who killed Voldemort."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hullo!(: what do you think? This is my first FF! This chapter is a bit longer. And on a total cliffhanger..-ish. Haha not really…?**

**Anyways, since these chapters are still kind of short-ish I should update often… Hopefully, if school doesn't get in the way, Anyways.**  
><strong>RATE. REVIEW.<strong>

**Less than 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises! Surprises!

**The Silver Trio and the Last Time Turner:**

**Year One**

**Chapter 3: Surprises! Surprises!**

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter, your father," Scorpius said indicating to Albus, "was the one who killed Voldemort."<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Albus and Rosie exclaimed.<p>

_This was good. A little _too_ good,_ Scorpius thought, _Who would've known Harry Potter wouldn't have even told his own kids who he was..._

"Yes..." he drawled, "Shocking, I know..."

"Wait what about my parents?" Rosie asked her eyes lit up in curiosity.

"Your parents were Harry's sidekicks. Your father was his best friend. And your mother was the brains of their misadventures..."

Albus sat thinking for a moment, "Hmm... I s'pose, it all makes sense now."

Rosie sat in silence for a few moments, letting it all sink in, "I still don't believe you."

"Yeah… That's fine." Scorpius replied bluntly, "So Albus do you-"

"Wait no. Don't change the topic!" Rosie said her face scrunching up in thought, "Who has told you all this-"

"My father in his drunken rages of course…" Scorpius replied rolling her eyes at this pathetic ginger… How many times must he tell her that his dad is an alcoholic?

"But that's not a reliable source-"

"And yet it is. There are plenty of books with your uncle's face plastered on the cover-"

"That... That's not true! You're lying to us!" Rosie exclaimed her voice becoming shrill with denial.

"Nope. Why would I do that to you, Miss Weasley?" Scorpius replied raising his hands up in fake defeat, smirking.

Albus turned to Rosie, "They probably didn't tell us for a good reason-"

"No Al, they wouldn't. They would never lie." Rosie replied. She turned to Scorpius, "Yeah, but-"

"Yeah, but nothing." Scorpius said stopping her rebuttal, "Don't believe me? Fine. But look in your book, Hogwarts-"

Before he could finish the Weasley girl popped open her trunk and pulled out her book, _Hogwarts: A History-Revised Edition_. She looked at it curiously, looking for any signs on the outside that indicated that Scorpius was telling the truth.

"Well go on!" Scorpius quipped, "Open it!"

Rosie looked at him with contempt and attempted to flip open her book, but it would not budge.

Scorpius stood, "Here let me see it..." he said slightly annoyed. _How hard could it be to open a book?_

"It refuses to open." She stated rather irritated, "Here you try."

Scorpius took the large book into his pale hands. He attempted to flip to page one, but it would not budge. "Hmm..." he sighed. It obviously had a locking charm cast upon it. "Let's try this," he said pulling out his Willow wand from his pocket.

* * *

><p>This was all too much for one Albus Severus Potter to handle.<p>

Currently, he was sitting, barely paying attention to what Scorpius and Rosie were squabbling about, lost in his own confused thoughts.

Scorpius was quite nice and all, but his dad couldn't have been the one to stop Voldemort all those years ago. Could he?

His dad was an Auror and all, but HIS dad? He taught him to ride a broom stick. He raised Albus, James, and his baby sister Lily. He's OLD... As in 35 or something. That can't be right. His dad... Cool? Famous? Or had he missed the signs?

...But then again, he never remembered anyone telling him about who stopped Voldemort.

Scorpius and Rosie were trying to pop open her _Hogwarts: A History-Revised Edition _book. And Scorpius had just pulled out his wand.

"Alohamora!" he said, pointing his wand at the book's locked pages. Suddenly, the book flew right from his hands and headed right toward Albus's head...

* * *

><p>…Albus blinked.<p>

"Ugh! Great job_ MALFOY_!"

"Okay, yes I understand the book hit him right in the noggin, _WEASLEY_, and yes, he went out and saw stars but I don't understand what the big deal is!"

"It's that you shot the book right at him!" Rosie exclaimed, making wild-over exaggerated arm movements.

"It was not my fault!" Scorpius yelled back, "Blame your parents for not telling YOU the truth and locking that book! AND putting a firing hex on it!"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY PARENTS INTO THIS SCORPIUS MALFOY." Rosie jeered, giving Scorpius an icy glare.

"I already did." he replied his eyes narrowing and his voice becoming hostile.

They shot daggers at each other and stood in silence, when suddenly Rosie pounced on top of him and attacked him, and they both fell to the ground.

"GET... OFF OF ME!" Scorpius yelled trying to get Rosie off of him.

"NOT UNTIL ALBUS WAKES UP! OR YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY PARENTS!" Rosie sneered.

"AND I WON'T PUNCH YOU IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING BECAUSE REAL MEN DON'T PUNCH GIRLS!" Scorpius shot back, attempting to block his face from Rosie's punches.

Albus was sitting watching all of this and felt he needed to make his awakened-presence known now.

"Ahem..." he said, clearing his throat.

They both looked up, eyes wide in horror. Rosie quickly stood up blushing scarlet while brushing dirt off her school robes.

"Erm..?" Albus started.

"SOMEONE thought I KILLED you with that book..." Scorpius stated, still sprawled on the floor pointing at the charmed book on the other side of the compartment.

Rosie turned a deeper scarlet, "Yeah well,-"

Suddenly the compartment door flung open, and a girl with long, brown curly hair burst in.

* * *

><p>"SCORPIUS MALFOY!" a shrill voice said.<p>

"Oh uh... Hi... Sophia." Malfoy said awkwardly, his face turning as red as Rosie's hair, as he stood up brushing the dirt off of his expensive looking clothes.

"Where have you been for the past hour and a half? I've been looking everywhere for you and I-" she suddenly seemed to notice Al and Rosie awkwardly standing in the compartment as well. "Uh... Scorp... Who are these people?"

"Uh..." Malfoy began. He quickly gave Rosie a sympathetic look and winked at Albus. "They're my new friends I just met today!" he said grinning while awkwardly wrapping an arm around both of them.

Rosie glared at him, _What. A. Prat. He's just AS BAD as James…_

Scorpius caught the look she shot him and jabbed her slightly.

_You owe me one._ She glowered icily with her brown eyes.

_Fine. _His look replied and smiled at Sophia, trying his best to convince her that what he had spoken was true.

Rosie reluctantly smiled at Sophia. She didn't COMPLETELY understand why this _stupid_ boy was hiding from her, although she was beautiful she did seem... Well... a bit... Clingy- to say the least.

Sophia nodded, unconvinced, "I see…"

"Uh…" Scorpius began, he was really losing it.

Suddenly Al spoke up, "Yeah! Really… My dad's Harry Potter…"

Sophia tilted her head, squinting examining the messy haired boy in front of her, "Hmm... You... you must be Albus! His son! I see the resemblance!"

"Err... Uh... Yeah…" Al replied awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with the thought that some he never met knew his name, "Well... you see... Uh… Scorpius here," he said as he indicated toward the other boy, "And my cousin Rosie and I were having a really in-depth conversation and uh… We need you to leave. Now..."

Sophia's eyes grew wide, "Oh! Yes! Of course!" just as she turned to leave, she whipped around again, "Why Scorp were you on the ground if you were having _SUCH _an important discussion?"

Scorpius's eyes grew wide, "Uh... I was... I was simply stretching. Yes. That's it. My legs were getting rather sore you know and-"

Sophia waved him off, "Alright, I'll take your word for it. See you later Scorp…" and waltzed out of the compartment.

Rosie shrugged his arm off of her, "Was that really the best you could do?"

He frowned, "Well, in case you haven't noticed she's a little possessive of me. So what do you think would happen if I said to her, 'Oh! I can explain that! Miss Weasley over here pounced on me and knocked me to the ground because she thought I killed her cousin with a book." He said the last part heavily with sarcasm.

The last part made Rosie laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking a bit concerned.

"Nothing..." Rosie responded.

Scorpius shook his head, "Oh and thanks Albus, for the whole cover up with your dad…"

"Oh yeah!" Al replied, "No problem buddy." He smiled, "Though it was a little strange using his name to shoo that girl away…"

"Yeah, well you might have to get used to it…" Scorpius smirked.

The three resumed their old seats, Rosie picking up _Hogwarts: A History- Revised Edition._

Al leaned close to Rosie looking over her shoulder skimming the chapter about the Second Wizarding War.

Al's face scrunched up in concentration.

Scorpius snorted, "Geeze Potter, you look like someone just gave you an Ancient Runes text book."

Both Rosie and Al looked up from the page Rosie was reading and Rosie began to laugh. Al sat slightly confused, his face still contorted but not as bad as before.

_Making new friends isn't bad… Even if Dad _DID_ insist on not being _TOO _friendly…I'm not being TOO friendly… Just friendly… Right?_

* * *

><p>"So did you find it yet?" Scorpius asked. <em>How hard could it be to find ONE page about their parents?<em>

"Hmm…Rosie scanned the Table of Contents of the Second Wizarding War with Albus leaning over her shoulder, "Ah… yes... on page 7077…"

"Of course…"

Rosie pulled out her wand and tapped the book saying the page number.

"Woah." Albus said his green eyes huge with awe, as the book flipped the page.

There, in all the lightning bolt glory was a photo, of a younger, non-graying Harry Potter.

And standing beside him, were younger Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"See… What did I tell you?" Scorpius asked rhetorically, "There they are your parents…"

Rosie looked up from the page, "Yes, I can see that…" she murmured as she scanned the rest of the section, "Interesting… So they went around destroying… Horcruxes?"

"Yes... Apparently..."

"Oh.. do you know what-"

"No, I don't but I'd have figured, _YOU_ would."

Rosie blushed, "Well…" she said closing the book, "I'll have to Owl mom and dad about this…" she said getting up to retrieve a sheet of paper and a… pen? Was that what it was called?

"Hey!" Albus said looking slightly miffed, "I wasn't done reading that yet!"

Rosie rolled her eyes, "Well here then…" and gently tossed the book back to Albus as she walked back to her seat.

Rosie began to write quickly, while Albus flipped through the book and finished reading the section.

"So Albus," Scorpius began, "Do you play any Quidditch?"

Albus's eyes lit up, "Of course! Always seeker!" he said proudly, "You?"

"I also prefer to play Seeker-"

"Oh please," Rosie interrupted, "Everyone knows Chasers are the best."

Both Albus and Scorpius stared at her, "Uhm... Let me think about it... No."

"Chasers handle the Quaffle and score the points," She replied back.

"But Rosie, the Seekers end the game!" Albus pointed out.

_These two were definitely keepers._

* * *

><p>AN: Well that was successful. Anyways, they'll be at Hogwarts in the next chapter for sure!(: And that last line was a pun… Ish. No, never mind. NO pun intended. But I don't mean they make good Keepers in Quidditch… _Scorpius _is simply using the old saying(:

P.S. Next chapter will definitely include Hagrid and the Sorting Hat(;

P.S.S. If you review, I reply(:


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Get Sorted

**The Silver Trio and the Last Time Turner**

**Year 1**

**Chapter 4: Let's Get Sorted**.

**A/N: Sorting Hat time! Yay!**

_**Q&A:**_

**I was asked in a review, "****you said that in the next chapter you will have hagrid but is he still at hogwarts at this time?"**

**So to answer that, yes, I believe so. Because according to the epilogue, Harry reminds Albus, "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday." Before he gets on the train. And considering most of the Wizarding world aren't the biggest fans of giants, he probably ended up staying at Hogwarts after the War, but it sounds like he remained close to Harry and knows his children.**

**Anyways, wanted to clear that up now considering Hagrid's gonna show up right away… So on with Ch. 4!(:**

* * *

><p><em>I don't think I've ever met a more bipolar person in my life. <em>Scorpius thought, _She's even worse than dad when he's a drunken madman!_

Rosie had just finished yelling at him for the fiftieth time since the run in with Sophia, okay, maybe fiftieth was a little exaggerated, more like third, buth the crazy part was that it was over something incredibly stupid, he couldn't even remember.

Albus sighed, "You know," he said while shoving another Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean into his mouth, "It's really amusing to watch you two yell at each other…"

"Yes, just as amusing to watch you eat with your mouth full…" Scorpius drawled sarcastically as Albus blushed.

_Well it was a disgusting habit of his…_

"Yeah well-"

"You two do _know_ we are almost at Hogsmeade? Right?" Rosie interjected.

Scorpius looked down at his watch… _Hmm... Time does fly doesn't it?_ "I see your point…"

"I suppose I should leave you two so you can uh… change in privacy…" Rosie quipped and slid out of the compartment.

The two boys wordlessly changed into their school robes and when finished, they plopped down in the seats once more.

"You have _SUCH_ a lovely cousin you know…" Scorpius said.

"Yeah… I know what you mean…" Albus replied, "She's brilliant… but she is a bit… err… well… you know…"

_He has _SUCH_ a way with words._

Scorpius laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean… Do you think she'll know when to walk back in here?"

"Why yes I do MALFOY." Rosie said strolling back in, closing the compartment door behind her.

Scorpius smirked, "Convenient. YOU must be magical, WEASLEY."

"I'll have you know, that I AM indeed a witch." Rosie replied in a matter-of-faculty way.

"No really," Scorpius said raising an eyebrow sarcastically, "I thought you pulled rabbits out of hats or whatever those Muggle 'wizards' do…"

"Haha... Very funny. Now, what house do you suppose YOU'LL be in?" Rosie asked, clearly curious.

_Funny… Could've sworn we'd talked about this already... Hmm… Guess not._

"Well, considering all of the past Malfoy's have been Slytherin… Probably Slytherin... I'll be shocked if otherwise…"

Albus's happy face dropped and looked slightly mortified, "Oh…" he began, "I uh…"

"Let me guess… You're afraid you'll be sorted into Slytherin and you don't want to hurt my feelings by saying so, which is why you're stuttering."

"Err-"

"Yes, exactly why he's stuttering…" Rosie said while she rolled her eyes, "My father expects me to be in Gryffindor or else."

"That's unfortunate."

"What is that supposed to mean Scorpius?" Rosie asked, threatening him to elaborate.

"Only kidding, I didn't mean anything…Offensive…"

"Boys…" she said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Girls…" he mimicked back crossing his arms and rolling his eyes as well.

* * *

><p>Despite her best attempts to dislike Scorpius Malfoy, it wasn't working.<p>

Rosie was hopelessly… enjoying his presence.

No, she DID NOT fancy him for your information.

Though his constant teasing was a bit absurd, he happened to be a great person to argue with.

"Well Albus, where do you want to be sorted?" Scorpius asked, giving him a questioning look.

Albus sat blinking, contemplating what to say.

"Well," he began, "I was hoping to be in-"

_**SCREEEETCHHHH!**_

The train had suddenly stopped.

"Are we there already?" Rosie asked standing up to look out the window. And sure enough, there they were pulled up to the Hogsemeade station.

"That's funny, how did we miss the announcement?" Albus questioned, "I mean… James said they made an announcement every ten minutes during the whole four hours…"

Both Rosie and Scorpius gave him a look.

"Really?"

"Well…" Albus smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

…

The Trio quietly exited the train into the darkness outside. Rosie was excited, and yet very nervous. Her night of her first year at Hogwarts! She couldn't believe it!

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here with me!" called a familiar voice.

"HAGRID!" Albus and Rosie exclaimed running up to their half-giant friend and became engulfed in a hug from the rather large man.

"Albus, Rosie, great ter see yeh both!" Hagrid replied back, "Who's yer lil' friend yeh brought with yeh?"

Rosie turned around and realized Scorpius was awkwardly standing behind them watching their public display. He normally stood tall, but seemed very small at the moment, even though he was taller than Rosie.

"Oh!" Albus said excitedly, "This is our new friend, Scorpius! Scorpius, this is Hagrid!"

Scorpius scooted closer to them and shook Hagrid's extended hand, "Nice to meet you…" he said politely.

"Nice ter meet yeh too!" In the dark, Hagrid squinted to get a better look at the boy and frowned for a moment, shook his head "I'll catch up with yeh later, 'cause we gotta get movin', or Headmaster Coryphaeus will start to worry what's takin' us so long!" He then turned around to face the majority of the first years, "Now follow me firs' years!" and once again turned and started down a narrow beat-down path.

"Now, I should tell yeh that yeh'll be able to see Hogwarts as soon as weh turn the corner 'ere…" Hagrid yelled out, as they turned the next bend.

And there in front of them, perched on the side of a cliff, was the school. Various turrets and towers majestically pointed up to the sky. Surrounding it was a dark, ominous lake.

On the shore though, were tiny wooden boats.

"Now, only four ter a boat now, yeh hear?" Hagrid called getting in a boat as well.

Rosie, Albus, Scoprius and a boy named Blake all climbed into one boat.

"Forward!" Hagrid yelled, and suddenly the boats lurched forward moving gracefully through the black water.

Rosie stared longingly at the castle, wondering which large tower might contain that of Gryffindor tower.

Before she knew it though, Hagrid commanded them to duck their heads as the boats began to glide under the rocky cliff, the passageway hidden among the ivy.

Once inside the hidden tunnel, they were immersed in total darkness, until they appeared to pull up near a little harbour. They all climbed out of their boats and hesitantly onto the rocky shore.

After doing a quick head count, Hagrid led them up hastily-made stone stairs which then led them to the open green grass of the Hogwarts lawn. Hagrid continued to lead the group, turning around every so often to make sure they hadn't lost anyone along the way. He took them the smooth stone steps that led to the large wooden front doors of Hogwarts.

Hagrid knocked.

A woman with blonde hair in a tight bun swung open the doors at the knock. She was young looking, but still had an aura of authority.

"E'ryone this 'ere's Professor Gravis." Hagrid announced nodding to the woman in the doorway.

The woman nodded her head in reply, "I will take it from here Hagrid, thank you very much."

"No problem! See yeh in the Great Hall everyone!" Hagrid said addressing the Professor first, then the students. He then disappeared into the castle just as Professor Gravis addressed them.

"Welcome everyone, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… As you now know, my name… is Professor Gravis. Come, follow me." She said her voice in a calm monotone as she led the first years to a very confined chamber, as the first years had to squish themselves together, much to their dismay.

"The Start-of-The-Term Banquet will begin in a few moments, but first, as most of you know, we must sort you with the Sorting Hat into one of the four houses. Gryffindor… Hufflepuff… Ravinclaw... and,-"

"**SLYTHERINNNN!" **a group yelled obnoxiously.

Everyone turned to see who caused the disturbance, it was three boys who were OBVIOUSLY Slytherins in the making…

Professor Gravis, shook her head, "Yes and Slytherin…" she mumbled continuing on with her obviously prepared speech, "Before I was RUDELY interrupted, your housemates become… somewhat of a family to you… You will more than likely EAT meals together; spend TIME with your housemates in the common room together; go to CLASS together…."

"Go to the bathroom together…" Scoprius whispered to Albus quietly. Albus sniggered.

"Shut up you two! Professor Gravis is trying to talk!" Rosie hissed at the two laughing boys.

"…And so you and your house will collectively receive House Points. You lose points if you break school rules or do anything… OFFENSIVE…" she said glaring at the trio.

Rosie gave her a look back, _What did I do?_ As Scorpius and Albus dropped their laughter.

"You receive points for doing good deeds and answering questions in class…"

_Oh, I will definitely be getting _MY_ house lots and lots of points in that case…._

"And whichever house has the most points at the end of the year gets the house cup-Any questions?" No one raised a hand, nor blinked an eye, "Good, now let's go, we're running late and SOME OF US are terribly hungry…" She muttered the last part to herself, even though she CLEARLY emphasized it, "Better make a good impression when you walk in…"

_Gosh darn it Wizard Gods… I better be in Gryffindor… _

Rosie looked over at Albus and their new friend who were now messing up each other's hair and giggling like goof-balls… As if she didn't know they were already.

* * *

><p><em>Nervous… Nervous… Don't wanna be in Slytherin... Don't wanna be in Slytherin… I s'pose it won't be so bad if Scorpius is in Slytherin too right? Yeah... It won't… But STILL… must... be... in Gryffindor!<em>

Albus was having a rather pointless conversation with himself in his head, as Professor... Gelly? General? G-g-gamy? Or whatever it was, led them to the doors of the Great Hall.

"We're so late the ghosts won't even SHOW up!" she huffed storming to the doors.

"Ghosts?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Yes, ghosts!" Rosie replied, rolling her eyes, "They roam around Hogwarts, and-"

"SHHH! EVERYONE quiet…" Professor G, _yes, we'll call her that for now, _pushed open the doors to the Great Hall.

All the first years gasped loudly in awe, four long tables stretched across a majority of the hall, and at the front another table, seating the teachers. Above them the enchanted ceiling showed a beautiful, starry night sky- with levitating candles illuminating the hall. Along with the many ghosts of Hogwarts, Albus assumed.

Professor G, led the up to the front of the hall and forced them to face the large student body…

"Line up…" She said solemnly. The children formed a single file line facing the other students. Albus was currently smushed between Scorpius, who was smirking out to the student body, and a strawberry-blonde girl named Megary Vicquin. He leaned slightly forward to see where his cousin was standing, and realized she was on the other side of Scorpius; frowning at him.

* * *

><p><em>Oh how much fun it is to jab Rosie while standing here…. <em>Scorpius obviously knew he himself was very, very nervous for the Sorting Ceremony and decided to take his nervousness out on Rosie, by poking her side. The best part was that no one took notice because they were too close together for anyone to realize the jabbing motions he was making at her ribcage.

"_Stop that!"_ she hissed, glaring at him.

"_Make me…"_ he hissed back, narrowing his eyes at her. They continued to glare at each other until Rosie broke his gaze and jabbed him to point out that Professor Gravis was placing the sorting hat and stool directly in front of them.

_We shall resume this glaring and poking war later… _Scorpius decided.

The hat began to sing a song about Hogwarts and the different qualities each house was looking for… _Blah blah blah… Gryffindors stand proud and brave. Slytherins lurk somewhere dark like in a cave. Hufflepuffs will be your friend. And Ravenclaws will always be smart to no end… _Scorpius smirked. Even he could come up with silly rhymes.

The song ended and all applauded for the singing headwear.

"Let the sorting begin!" Gravis called, pulling out a scroll, "When I say your name, you will come. Sit down, NOT on the hat of course… And then place the hat on your head… Are we CLEAR?"

…_Crystal._

"Abethforth, Elena."

A girl with light brown hair in a high pigtail stepped forward and plopped down on the chair, and placed the hat on her head and waited.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled.

…_.And the Hufflepuff table goes wild…_

* * *

><p>"Badgely, Blake"<p>

A dark boy swaggered forward, and although he acted to be shy on the boat ride over the lake, he clearly seemed he knew what he was doing.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The boy smirked, one that could give Scorpius a run for his money, and sat down with the Slytherins.

_Are they…. Hissing congratulations?_

Rosie shook her head, she must be imagining things….

"Chang, Daniella"

A girl with long, black hair floated to the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!"

The other middle table that wasn't Hufflepuff applauded politely as she joined them.

"Dean, Drew" a boy with perfect dark chestnut brown hair placed the hat on his head for what seemed to be ages.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as the first new first year walked over, high-fiving his new house-mates.

They went through more names, including, "Gibbbert… Goyle… Hable….and Leonard…"

Finally Professor Gravis called out, "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Scorpius glanced over at Rosie once, his gray eyes filled with pure, terror, then the terror disappeared when Rosie sheepishly smiled at him as he walked up to the stool, and put on the hat.

It took a minute, and then the hat finally opened its mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>...<p>

**A/N: Hehehe…. Sorry, I had too, couldn't resist a good cliffhanger. :D**

**I never said they **_**were**_** getting sorted in this chapter, I just said the sorting hat would show up…. Nevertheless yell at me if you must for me stopping here.**

**Per usual… **

**Review(:**

**Thanks.**

**Less than 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Kind of Split By Tables

**The Silver Trio and the Last Time Turner**

**Year 1**

**Chapter 5: (Kind of) Split by Tables**

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, Scorpius."<p>

_Oh god._

Scorpius glanced over at Rosie once, his gray eyes filled with pure, terror, then the terror disappeared when Rosie sheepishly smiled at him as he walked up to the stool.

Why that reassured him… He did not know.

He gently placed the old, fragile hat on his head, it slipping over his perfect blonde hair.

"Interesting… I remember your father…" The hat whispered to him.

Scorpius groaned inwardly.

"Don't like your father, eh?" the hat questioned.

_I suppose I can communicate to you by thinking thoughts right?_

"Yes, of course…." The hat replied, "Cunning, yes… Very much so-"

_No, really…_

The hat ignored that remark.

"Lots of ambition… Hm…Oh... But what's this? There's some…. Courage... Yes... Lots of it… and oh what's this? Bravery I find…"

_Yes... I believe so… Really… Really… Far… and deep… down hidden at the very bottom of-_

"NO! It's closer than you think!"

_Can you just sort me already?_

"It takes time boy… It takes time…"

It took a minute, and then the hat finally opened its mouth to speak.

"SLYTHERIN!" it bellowed.

The Slytherins half-heartedly applauded for him, grumbling that they got the failure Draco Malfoy's son….

Scorpius glanced back at Rosie and Albus as he walked over to the far side of the hall, where they sheepishly gave him half-hearted smiles… Disappointed that their new friend was now joining the dark side.

_Oh crap, Goyle! Uh... Look there's that Blake kid…_

And so Scorpius sat down next to Blake.

No one said anything to him, but Goyle just gave him an evil smile.

_How is it that that boy is so evil when his dad is one of the nicest people I know?_

He shuddered, and then turned to Blake.

"I'll bet you a Galleon that Potter's gonna be in Gryffindor…" he said tauntingly.

"No way, Malfoy… Everyone knows _that's_ gonna happen..." Blake replied, slightly insulted that Scorpius thought he was that dumb.

Scorpius snorted, "Very nice Badgely… Very nice."

Blake smirked, "I AM in Slytherin after all, Malfoy…"

* * *

><p><em>Scorpius is in Slytherin… I guess he was right… And in a way I saw that coming…<em>

Albus sighed. A handful of kids had already gone after Scorpius and they were currently on "Parkinson, Sophia" with her joining the Slytherins and sitting next to Scorpius, Scorpius looking very, afraid.

_That only meant…A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K-_

"Potter, Albus"

Albus stepped up to the stool and looked out into the student body, to realize that his brother James was yelling to the other Gryffindors, "HEY! THAT'S MY BABY BROTHER RIGHT THERE!"

_That's embarrassing..._

He gently lifted up the hat, put it on his head, and let it sink over his eyes.

"Interesting…." The hat began.

_Please don't put me in Slytherin…._

"Don't want to be in Slytherin, eh? What about… Hufflepuff?"

_Oh, gosh no! I can't even __**find**__ a clean pairs of socks-_

"Calm down… Only joking…"

Then without another moment to pass, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered as Albus walked over to the table.

"That's the second Potter we got!" yelled a fifth year.

"See, that's my little brother!" James exclaimed excitedly ruffling Albus's already messy hair.

Albus blushed.

"Leave 'im alone James…" a girl with cherry red hair said, rolling her eyes. James glared at her and teasingly frowned, stopping his disruption to Albus's dark black locks.

Albus gave her a questioning look and sat down next to another first year named Drew.

_Who was this girl and how did she manage to stop my brother?_

* * *

><p><em>Alright… All my friends are sorted... Uh… We're at the letter 'S' with some boy named Gary Summers… Oh... He's a Hufflepuff? Hmm... Seemed more Ravenclaw to me…<em>

"Weasley, Rose"

Rosie gracefully stepped forward, all eyes on her. Because just like Albus, she now knew she had famous parents.

The moment the hat touched the top of her head, "GRYFFINDOR" it exclaimed.

The Gryffindors cheered as Rosie joined them at the table and sat next to Albus as the remaining children were sorted.

People congratulated her and shook their hands and she politely smiled back.

"Look who it is! Our dear Rosie!" James called out from further down the table.

Rosie rolled her eyes at James. She then realized another set of eyes were staring into the back of her head and whipped around, to see Scorpius timidly smiling over at her and Albus.

"Albus-"

"Yeah, I guess but I think my wand is cooler-"

"Albus…"

"No, MINE is... Yours is just wood."

"Albus…"

"No, but mine is still more special…"

Rosie sighed, "Albus please tell me you did not just argue with someone about whose wand is better?"

"Err… No? And no… It wasn't James if that's what you're thinking…" he murmed and turned around in his seat, "What?"

Rosie indicated to Scorpius across the hall. Albus saw him and waved. Scorpius saw him, but so did the other Slytherins who punched Scorpius in the arm from across the table.

"Are Slytherins supposed to beat each other up?" Albus asked Rosie.

"Do you think so?"

"Uh... Probably not?"

"He seems a bit sad and awkward over there."

Albus gave her a look, "No really… I mean he is sitting next to that Sophia girl and by that big, huge kid who looks like cousin Dudley-"

"Albus, that isn't a nice thing to say…"

"But you must admit it is true."

"Whatever…"

"What do you suppose this," Albus made strange hand-gestures, "means?"

"Well… I dunno... Where'd you…?"

"Oh, well Scorpius was just making them at us."

Rosie glanced over at their Slytherin friend, who continued to make strange unexplainable gestures.

"So what are you TWO staring at?" a voice from behind them asked.

"None of your business James…" Rosie stated, watching Scorpius make his motions more exaggerated.

"Is he playing Charades with you from the other side of the room?" James asked, "Slytherins… I'll never understand them…"

"Well, I for one think he's trying to tell us something." Rosie said proudly.

"I believe that is the only logical reason behind his current endeavor!" James mocked.

"Shut up, you buffoon."

"Now that hurt." James said with fake pain.

Albus was watching Scorpius repeat the gestures.

"Hey Rosie…"

"Yes Albus?" she asked calmly, returning to face the direction of the Slytherin table.

"I think I figured out what Scorpius wants…" he said, giving the boy across the hall a thumbs up.

"And what would that be?"

"YOU!" shouted James from behind her. He had yelled it so loudly the whole hall grew quiet, all turning to look at James, who smirked at the new on-lookers.

Rosie turned around, her face red from embarrassment, but mostly anger.

"James Sirus Potter… Go. Away." She said, her voice threatening to rise higher.

"Alright… I'll get out of your hair…" he replied bluntly and walked off.

"As you were saying, Albus?" Rosie asked her voice filled with suppressed anger.

"Well, uh, I think Scorpius wants us to meet him after dinner…"

Rosie gave him a questioning look, "What makes you say that?"

"I dunno, but I'm positive. I even replied back…" he said while repeating the gestures he directed at Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded and turned his back to them, facing the rest of the Slytherins.

"Well that went swimmingly…" Rosie said as her and Albus spun around to face the Gryffindors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I am **DEEPLY, _DEEPLY, DEEPLY_** SORRY for taking 3 weeks+ to update this story!

This chapter is also rather short in comparison to the previous ones, mostly due to the fact that I had a major case of writer's block at the end of the chapter.

The next 2 chapters are going to be filler-ish material, but it does build up to them finding the time-turner, _so hang in there_!

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews I've gotten so far, and I hope you all equally enjoy this chapter as well!

I'm going to try to update weekly (Either on Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays), I'll try my best but I can make no promises!

Less than three. 3

*By the way, I bumped the rating up one, because there may be a little violence a little later on... Rather be safe than sorry correct?


	6. Chapter 6: Good Nights

**The Silver Trio and the Last Time Turner**  
><strong>Year One<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 6: Good Nights<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well that went swimmingly…" Rosie said as she and Albus spun around to face the Gryffindors.<p>

Suddenly, their empty goblets became filled with pumpkin juice and the golden, gleaming plates down the center of the table filled themselves with food.

"Oh wow." Albus said, his eyes bulging at the intricate delicacies in front of them.

"_Ahem."__  
><em>

Albus reached out to touch the food, only to have Rosie smack his hand away from it.  
>"What was that for?" Albus pouted.<p>

"Stop being such a wiener-jacket, we have to wait for the headmaster's speech before we can begin!" Rosie replied.

"_Ahem."__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So Scorpius, what's with you and your new little friends?" Goyle asked from across the table.<p>

"Hm?" Scorpius replied, twirling the piece of fried chicken he possessed on his plate.

"I mean, you're friends with Gryffindors."

"So?" Scorpius asked looking up.

"I mean, you still plan on being friends with them?"

"I don't see why not," Scorpius replied, "what's the problem?"

"_Ahem."_

"Well," Sophia rudely butt in, "everyone knows no Slytherin in the right mind hangs out with Gryffindors!"

"My point is, so bloody what?"

Suddenly, Professor Gravis, the head of Slytherin house, shot from the head's table, "Scorpius Malfoy, watch your language! And be quiet; the headmaster is trying to begin his speech!"

"Sorry Professor…" Scorpius replied sorrowfully back. Goyle smirked and Sophia looked pleased; only Blake looked quite passive.

Headmaster Coryphaeus stood quite awkwardly up at the podium facing the Great Hall, how he became Headmaster, Scorpius would never know. The man stood with modern, square, black framed glasses and a rounded-rectangular sort of face.

_Nerd. Bigger nerd than Rosie, that's for sure._

The Headmaster cleared his throat and promptly began to speak, "Good evening all…"

The room fell into a silence.

"Ahh… that's better…"

_The man talks like he's an old geezer!_

"I'd like to welcome you all to this brand new school year here at Hogwarts."

The room filled with applause.

"You will be learning many great things this year…"

"_Pst… Malfoy."_

"…and we have such a fabulous staff this year! I'd like to…"

"_Scorp!"__  
><em>

"… Such a magical year of learning, yes?"

_"Don't you ignore us!"__  
><em>

"… That being said, first years, please don't…"

"Shut up!" Scorpius hissed at Goyle and Sophia.

_For once, I was indeed trying to listen, and these two… morons- okay, maybe not Sophia because Father says it's impolite to call girls morons, were interrupting! Ugh! How obnoxious!__  
><em>

"…And so, let the feast begin!" the Headmaster concluded.

"Thanks guys…" Scorpius sneered, "I missed the speech."

"Well, it wasn't that interesting to be honest…" Blake remarked, barging in.

"Oh… Well… Whatever, either way I missed what he had to say!" Scorpius said turning back to the duo and beginning to pick at his meal with his shimmering, golden fork.

* * *

><p>"Yum!" Albus exclaimed shoving another spoon-full of mashed potatoes on his plate.<p>

"That's absolutely disgusting… How can you possibly eat that much?" Rosie replied rolling her eyes.

_She'd never understand what it's like to be a boy and eating however much of whatever.__  
><em>

"I'm huwngee…" Albus replied, talking with his mouth full of food.

"Albus, don't talk with your mouth full… It's rude." Rosie pointed out.

"Sorwy…" Albus replied before swallowing another gulp, "Anyway, you know that spell the headmaster said not to do, specifically for the first years not to do?"

"Yes, tagodator?"

"Yes, that's the one! Could you spell it for me?" Albus inquired, pulling a pen out of Rosie's hair.

"Hey! How did you know I kept that there?" Rosie asked looking quite shocked.

"I crossed my heart! Can't tell you!"

_Okay, so James told me that Lily told him that Hugo told her that Rosie keeps a writing utensil in her hair hidden by her right ear… Except James said if I told, he'd hex me into oblivion…_

Rosie rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed. "It was James, wasn't it?"

"Oh nooo, nope. Not him…" Albus said, looking back down at his three eaten-drumsticks.

"Hugo?"

"Nope."

"Lily?"

"No, not even remotely close."

"James?"

"…Okay, yes fine. It was James… Just… don't tell him okay?"

Rosie once again rolled her eyes, "You know I won't… and it's T-A-G-O…."

* * *

><p>Once dinner was finished, the two new Gryffindors stood up to go to their dormitories and began to follow their prefect to its location.<p>

Suddenly, Albus tugged Rosie's sweater at the sleeve.

"What?" Rosie asked, confused as they began walking toward a staircase, "We need to follow him so we know where Gryffindor tower is!"

"We can find it later." Albus said still holding Rosie's sweater, letting other first-years pass around them. Albus trudged against the crowd pulling Rosie along, heading back toward the Great Hall.

"Albus, please explain to me where we are going!" Rosie pressed.

"How could you forget we were going to meet Scorpius here?" Albus asked, stopping outside the entrance to the Great Hall.

Rosie's eyes grew big, "That's right! How on earth did I forget?"

"I'm not really sure…" Albus replied looking into the Hall for their Slytherin friend.

* * *

><p>A Slytherin prefect began to lead the young Slytherins out of the Great Hall.<p>

"I mean, I'd assume that the classes are hard here." Blake insisted as he and Scorpius caught up with the back end of the group.

"What do you mean by 'assume'?" Scorpius asked.

"Nothing." Blake said, avoiding Scorpius's curiosity.

"The classes will be easy; at least that's what my father says-" Scorpius insisted, when he heard a loud thud just outside the door to exit.

"APOLOGIZE! NOW!" a shrill voice yelled.

"Now this can't possibly be good…" Scorpius murmured to Blake, then the two boys ran ahead to investigate.

* * *

><p>"APOLOGIZE! NOW!" Rosie screeched.<p>

Some boy had walked over and pushed Albus down-a boy neither of them knew.

"Now why should I, Weasley?" the boy asked. He was huge, and a Slytherin, with dark brown hair.

All of a sudden, Scorpius emerged with another boy through the crowd.

"Goyle, what are you doing?"

"Me? Nothing, just defending myself obviously." Goyle replied self-righteously.

"That's a lie!" Rosie sneered, "He was walking by then he shoved Albus." who jumped to his feet at the sound of his name.

"Yeah." Albus added quickly, brushing the dust off his sweater.

A small crowd began to gather around them.

"Seriously, Goyle? You need to calm down." Scorpius said dismissively.

"Look who's talking... Not only defending Gryffindors but BEFRIENDING them no less."

The crowd, the Slytherins especially, gave Scorpius a hard look, which in turn made his pale complexion give off a reddish tint.

"Well, at least I'm not the one shoving people I don't know just because they're in Gryffindor."

The crowd "Ooo"ed.

"At least I'm not the first blood traitor in the family, Malfoy."

"What are you talking about? Neither of them are Muggleborn!" Scorpius said indicating toward his friends.

"So? Weasley's mother certainly was…" Goyle said tauntingly.

"Hey! Leave my mum," Rosie exclaimed.

"Shhh…." James whispered sliding next to her, while gently covering her loud mouth with his hand, "Quiet, this is getting good for some first-year drama…"

"James?" Albus asked his face filled with confusion, "Where'd you..?"

"I'm always watching Albus… Constant vigilance…" James said nodding his head.

"Constant what…?"

* * *

><p>"Look here, Goyle, leave them alone and we can all leave without having any issues okay?" Scorpius spoke, trying to remain calm.<p>

"Leave who alone, Malfoy? The Gryffindors?" Goyle sneered.

"Yes, the Gryffindors, who else?"

"Fine, have it your way." Goyle said turning, as he began to walk away, he passed Rosie and shoved her, pushing her to the ground.

Scorpius's eyes grew wide and tackled Goyle, knocking him down, "Listen here Goyle, beat up my friends that's fine, but when you start attacking girls that's crossing a line!" Scorpius yelled as he punched Goyle square in the face.

"HEY!" the Slytherin Prefect yelled, pulling the two apart, "You, Jerry!" he said indicating to the nearby Hufflepuff prefect, "Go get the Headmaster!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Howdy. I apologize per usual for being so delayed with this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will definitely try to shoot out Chapter 7 by the end of the week, but I make no promises. **

**less than three.**


	7. Chapter 7:Enemies Make the Best Friends

**The Silver Trio and the Last Time Turner**

Year One

_Chapter 7: Enemies Make the Best of Friends_

"Okay, so explain to me EXACTLY what happened again." Headmaster Coryphaeus said, putting his elbows on the Headmaster's desk.

_It's strange to think I'd end up in the Headmasters office on day one…_

Scorpius looked over at Goyle on his left, and Rosie and Al on his right."Goyle, care to begin? Since this is YOUR fault…" Scorpius drawled.

Goyle glared at Scorpius, "Well, I was simply walking out of the Great Hall when I accidentally knocked Albus Potter down."

Rosie turned to Goyle, "Okay, can we please stop with the lying. We all know you PURPOSELY pushed Albus down when you walked by."

"Well, from an unbiased point of view as well as not being at the scene of the crime, I did not know this act of violence was committed on purpose." The

Headmaster said.

All four of them rolled their eyes. "I'm tired... Can't you just let us off with a warning and let us goo?" Scorpius whined, letting his head drop onto the desk

in front of him.

"Well, it is getting somewhat late..." Coryphaeus sighed checking his watch, "Okay, you two," he indicated to Rosie and Albus, "may leave." the duo stood an began to walk to the door, "You two," he added indicating to the two Slytherin boys, Scorpius lifted his head, "may leave, with a warning... But 20 point

from Slytherin."

"Wait what?" Goyle retorted, a look of confusion slapped on his face from his earlier non-emoting one.

"Goyle, shut up and let's go." Scorpius whispered, as he stood to leave the office. Goyle had no choice but to grunt and follow suit.

"Oh and children!" Coryphaeus exclaimed just before they turned the knob, "I don't want to hear of any monkeyshine shenanigans from any of you at least until the Christmas holiday-understand?"

"Yes, sir." they murmured, as they began their descent.

"Oh and good night, sir." Rosie said turning around.

"Oh shut up, Weasley." Goyle muttered.

* * *

><p>The four arrived at the bottom of spiral staircase to find the hallways deserted and dark.<p>

"Well, this is lovely…" Scorpius muttered.

"Look now Al!" Rosie said solemnly turning to Albus, "How are we ever going to find Gryffindor tower?"

"I'd suggest you FIND a Hufflepuff, but by the looks of this place, I'd say you're on your own." Goyle remarked taking a left down the hallway. He turned,

"Coming Scorpy old buddy? Just like old times?" he remarked sarcastically.

"Not now, Goyle." Scorpius said dismissively, his eyes narrowing. Goyle sneered and continued to strut down the empty hall.

"Scorpius, what was that about?" Rosie whispered.

"Nothing. Goyle is just starting up his little games again…" Scorpius replied.

"Games?" asked Albus.

"Don't even worry about it… Now to get to Gryffindor tower, I'd suggest you go to the seventh floor of the moving staircase corridor… And I think you tell the painting of the Fat Lady the password to let you in." Scorpius whispered quickly, "I'd escort you both there but I have a game to win…" and he ran off into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Lumos." Rosie<p>

murmured as they began their search for Gryffindor Tower. The tip of her wand emitted a glow of light.

"How'd you manage to do that?" Albus asked curiously.

"Well, I managed to find one of mum's old spell books and figured this could come in handy." Rosie replied shrugging.

"I don't even think James knows that spell!" Albus exclaimed in awe.

"Well, he shouldn't... You're not supposed to learn it until the end of your second year."

"Oh... That makes sense...What do you think Scorpius was talking about?" Albus asked.

"I dunno... I guess we'll wait and see..." Rosie replied as they began to climb a moving staircase.

"But don't you think it's a bit strange? Goyle is right you know..." Albus added wearilly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, sure after the war the pure-blood mania of Slytherin died down somewhat, at least that's what James says, but Slytherins

and Gryffindors are NEVER FRIENDS, well that's what James' says anyways..."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Al." Rosie said rolling her eyes, "Besides, you were the one who was all excited

to befriend him as soon as we got in that compartment."

"No! I mean, James says-"

"Oh forget what James says Al... Honestly, you can't belive everything he tells you..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Goyle!" Scorpius yelled as he continued to run down the dark hallway.<p>

"Oy!" a voice called out. Suddenly a Gryffindor prefect with bright red hair stood in his path, her wand lit. Scorpius came to a sudden halt.

"Where do ya think you're goin' this late at night?" her Irish voice chirped.

"Slytherin dorms..." Scorpius scoffed, "Where else?"

"Don't give me that sass." her eyes narrowed, "especially if you think you can get away with it just cause you're a

Malfoy." she taunted.

"How'd you know...?"

"It doesn't take a whole lot o' brains to figure that one out. Now come on..." she said dragging him by the ear, "Le' me escort you to your common room then."

* * *

><p>"PLEASE LET US IN!" Rosie pleaded. Her and Albus stood outside the portrait of the Fat Lady.<p>

"Why should I let you in?" the woman replied boredly.

"Because.. I .. We-we're Gryffindors!" Rosie stuttered.

"Hmm... Let me think this over.. NO!" she screeched.

Rosie sunk down to the floor next to Albus, "Guess we're not getting in, huh?"

Albus shrugged, "It could be worse... It's too bad that they didn't tell us the password from the start."

"That's true..." They sat in silence for while-Rosie contemplating what they could do next and Albus growing increasingly tired.

"Well..." Rosie sighed, "I guess we're stuck out here for the night..."

Rosie suddenly felt hands grab her shoulders, "That's what happens when you get into fights on the first day..." a voice eerily spoke behind them.

Rosie screamed.

* * *

><p>"OW. OW. OW!" Scorpius screeched as the red-headed prefect dragged him by the ear, "Can you not DRAG ME BY THE EAR?"<p>

"I don't do well with kids with no manners..." she murmured pulling his ear harshly as they

turned a corner.

"OKAY. Fine. Please let go of my ear." Scorpius quipped, his ear throbbing.

"Fine." she replied dropping his ear lobe, causing him to collapse on the floor. "We're here anyways."

"REALLY?" Scorpius asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. Really." she leaned against an average looking brick wall and whispered to it, "Open up. It's a prefect." The wall didn't budge. She paused for moment, thinking, "Salazar Slytherin." then the wall slid open. "Alright kiddo, just follow this hall all the way down... It'll take ya straight to the Slytherin common room."

"Thanks..." Scorpius replied sheepishly.

"Don't mention it... Although, I better not see you wandering around late at night again, Malfoy, or I'll deduct points, understand?"

Scorpius nodded, "What's you name again? So I can make sure to avoid you next time I decide to sneak around."

She rolled her eyes, "Funny one aren't ya? It's Rouqin by the way." Malfoy gave her a quizzical look. "My dad's French." she said rolling her eyes at his look, "And don't even start with the weird names, _SCORPIUS." _

"Touche." he smirked and walked down the dark hallway as the wall slid slowly back into place.

* * *

><p>Rosie screamed.<p>

"SHHHH! It's just me!" James exclaimed quietly as he muffled her scream. Albus looked slightly relived at the discovery.

"You stupid git!" Rosie whispered angrily while punching him softly on the arm.

James chuckled softly, "Now come on, let's get inside before any prefects find us...Or worse, Filtch. You're lucky you didn't cross paths with either yet." He proceeded to walk up to the Fat Lady, "Pumpkin Juice" he told her.

"Welcome back Mr. Potter." The Lady greeted, as she swung open, "So, how did your romantic stalk go?"

James glared while the woman in the portrait chuckled at him.

"James what romantic-?"

"Nothing, Al." James replied darkly as they entered the dimmly lit common room. "So, how did your meeting with the Headmaster go?" his tone suddenly light-hearted and joke-like as always.

Albus and Rosie gave each other questioning looks when Rosie replied, "Well, he let us all off with a warning actually..."

"Really?" James asked, surprised at the mere thought.

"Yes, really... Why do you ask?"

"My first day of first year... I blew up my room." James smirked.

"So, is that why you don't have any other friends besides us?" Rosie asked. Albus snorted. And they all began to laugh.

* * *

><p>After being surrounded by darkness in the Slytherin hallway, Scorpius had finally made it to the common room, only to be greeted by Goyle and Sophia.<p>

"So Malfoy, finally made it back huh?" Goyle rhetorically asked.

"Yes, took some wrong turns here and there but made it-"

"Oh pu-lease. That red-headed prefect _walked_ you here." Sophia sneered.

"Big deal, so I couldnt find my way as fast as I had hoped, but it's not-"

"Listen," Goyle said stepping in the young Malfoy's path, "stop being friends with those Gryffindorks."

"What?"

"You heard me. Stay with us Slytherins, you're better off without Potter and Weasley anyways."

"Per say I don't..." Scorpius trailed, testing the waters.

"Per say you don't, we'll make your life a living nightmare." Goyle smirked indicating toward Sophia.

"Hmm... SUCH choices I have.." Scorpius remarked sarcastically, "May I decide in the morning? I'm rather tired right now.."

"No!" Sophia snapped, "Choose now!"

"We've known you all your life, Scorp. How long have you known them? Half a day or so?" Goyle taunted.

"...And what will the other Slytherins say? Hm?" Sophia and Goyle began to pace menacingly in circles around Scorpius, like sharks ready to devour their next

victim.

"And your father? What will he say? The Hat almost put YOU in Gryffindor with them! What would've happened then?" Goyle threatened.

"How do you know that?" Scorpius sneered back.

"It was obvious to me... Especially after we realized you took a liking to them."

Scorpius remained quiet.

"By the way, nothing better be going on between you and the red-head..." Sophia threateningly whispered into Scorpius's ear, "Because I will make it bad for her."

Scorpius continued to watch them circle him as Sophia pulled away. He suddenly dropped to the ground, his stomach aching with instant pain and he moaned.

"You don't want to wake up every morning with a punch in the stomach do you?" Goyle remarked, hovering above the moaning boy.

Goyle looks like a giant. Really, Scorpius? Really? That's the only thing that registers? Focus...

The pain was excruciating.

"So what will it be?" Goyle asked, holding out his hand.

"It's now or never, Scorpy." Sophia added sharply.

Scorpius grunted at Sophia for using that name then glared at the pair and grabbed Goyle's hand.

* * *

><p><em>UH OH! Bad news for our new favorite Gryffindorks huh? :P<em>

_Anywho, loving the reviews y'all leave me (less than 3)_

_*Wondering where the hell that last time turner is?*_

_...I'd suggest you ask a Hufflepuff._

_LOL. JK. I solemnly swear it is going to be ONE chapter from now. Not the next_

_one but the following one(:_

_You excited as much as I am?_

_{There's gonna be action! Romance*! And some totally awesome fun!}_

_Less than three._

_Hugs & Butterfly Kissessss._

_Subscribe. Rate. Thanks._

_*romance-ish? They're 11, no snogging or anything because that'd be gross. And I'm_

_referring to Rospius, or Scorose, not Albus/Rose cause that's also gross._


	8. Chapter 8:A Very Apropos Game of Pretend

**The Silver Trio and the Last Time Turner**

**Year One**

_Chapter Eight: A Very Apropos Game of Pretend_

Scorpius grunted at Sophia for using that name then glared at the pair and grabbed Goyle's hand.

Albus and James quickly said "good night" to Rosie, who ascended the stairs to the girl's dormitory, as they ascended up the stairs to the boys.

"Hey James," Albus whispered as they climbed the stairs, "did you know Mum and Dad were… uh…"

"What Al?" James said stopping in his tracks, yet not turning around.

"Uhm… Famous?"

"Famous? Never heard that before…" James murmured continuing to climb.

"Well, my friend Scorpius was telling me and Rosie on the train that-"

"Scorpius told you this?" James questioned spinning around. Albus nodded his head. "Hmm… I don't know where he got that…"

"But James!" Albus exclaimed once more.

_Why is he telling me otherwise?_

"Albus Severus Potter! Stop that nonsense about the topic!" James sneered at his brother, "Now come on, your room is right over here…" he said now getting off the stairs and walking into a hallway.

"James! Scorpius said that Dad stop some guy named Voldemort! And, and, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were helping him and that they're all famous wizards!" Albus let out in one quick breath.

James whipped around, "Fine. It's true. I've known since I got on the train first year, I told Mum and Dad when I came back home for the Christmas Holiday and they told me it was true. Although, they told me I mustn't tell you nor our Weasley cousins."

Albus looked stunned, "Why didn't they tell us before?"

"Because Al, they didn't want us to be raised all high and mighty."James replied crossing his arms.

"But you act like that all the time-"

James chuckled, "I know… Because that's just me. Now go to bed you have a full day of classes tomorrow." He pat Albus's head and shoved him in toward the door he was staying in. "Night Al."

"But James!-"

"No more bloody questions Al! ….Well, at least for now, good night."

"Alright… Good night James." Albus replied as he quietly slipped into his dormitory room.

The following morning Scorpius woke with a jolt. He rolled out of bed, put on his robes, slicked back his hair and did all the usual things he would do to prepare for the day at home and quickly slipped out of his dorm. He looked around the empty common room and assessed its green furniture and slight green tint the lake water gave off through the windows. Scorpius knew what he had to do, and slipped out of the common room.

"We finally get our schedules today Al!" Rosie exclaimed excitedly as they walked toward the Great Hall, "Aren't you so excited?"

"I suppose…" Albus murmured, not at all enthusiastic.

"Do you know what class I am most excited for? I really hope we have-"

"Well, well, well..." Scorpius drawled approaching them, "If it isn't the Weaselette and Potter?"

"Hey Scorpius...?"

"You-you can't call me that anymore."

Albus, confused, asked "What do you mean Scorp-"

"I told you not to call me that." Scorpius interrupted. They remained silent.

"Is this about...?"

"This has nothing to do with anything!" Scorpius sneered harshly, "We aren't friends by the way... Not anymore."

"What are you talk-"

Scorpius interrupted Rosie, "We are NOT friends, and you will all call me Malfoy from now on. Also, stay away from me you filthy Half-Blood." he retorted toward Rosie.

Rosie walked up to Scorpius, narrowed her eyes and slapped him on the face. Scorpius looked shocked that she had actually done that, and then she stormed away toward the Great Hall.

_What's wrong with Scorpius? And why did Rosie actually have to attack him? Again?  
><em>  
>"Aren't you going somewhere as well, Potter?" Scorpius asked rubbing his now red cheek wanting Albus to follow his angry cousin.<p>

"What are you playing at?"

"Nothing." he replied. His eyes were cold now. Gray still, but no emotion from them.

_I know better... James would do this all the time when we were younger, Lilly still does it... It's an act! Isn't it? Yes, it is... Hmm..._

Albus narrowed his emerald green eyes and tried his hardest to feign anger, the emotion he could tell Scorpius wanted.

"Hmm... You're sure about that? That this, isn't some ridiculous game?"

"I'm sure." Scorpius replied, his eyebrow twitched threatening Albus to continue his interrogation.

"Well then, have it your way." Albus sneered back, and turned, walking toward the Great Hall once more. He had walked a mere four feet when, "Hey Potter." Scoprius called out. He glanced around the almost empty halls and motioned for Albus to come back towards him.

"What, MALFOY?" Albus hissed walking back.

"An owl will come today with a note. Read it. Give it to Weasley. Make her read it. Follow through with what it tells you. Reply promptly and anonymously." Scorpius whispered quickly. Albus gave him a funny look.

"Why should I?"

"Because… I need your help."

"I thought we just agreed you aren't friends with me anymore!" Albus angrily sneered.

Scorpius sighed, his eyes softened, "Look, Al. It's just for show… I need you to play along with me…"

"Fine."

"Thanks." Scorpius smiled, "Alright, GO! Get out of my sight!" shoving Albus back toward the Great Hall, while Scorpius turned on his heel in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Rosie sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for Albus. She held in her hand both her schedule and Albus's, which were absolutely identical, except for the names at the top.<p>

"Hey Rosie, have I gotten a letter today?" Albus asked, plopping himself next to her.

Rosie stared at him, _Why is he asking me about a letter rather than discussing the loss of a friend? _ "I don't believe so…. Why?"

"Oh, uhm, no reason…" Albus murmured grabbing a roll from the basket of breads in front of him.

Rosie shrugged it off; _He's probably waiting for that letter from his Mum and Dad_, she thought. "By the way, here's your schedule." She said handing him the piece of paper, "Today we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Flying with the Slytherins, and Charms with a few students from each house.

"Why do we have Charms with people from all houses?" Albus asked.

"Interhouse unity." Rosie murmured, picking at her breakfast. Suddenly, hundreds of owls flew into the Great Hall, dropping off various packages and letters to different students. A letter was dropped off by Rosie's owl, Chasseur, from Rosie's mum and dad. Albus received a letter from his parents as well, just as a third letter was dropped off by a snowy owl with bright blue eyes.

"Thanks." Albus greeted to the mysterious owl, giving it a rub on the head before it flew off.

"Who's that from?" Rosie asked as Albus began to tear open the letter. He scanned through it and handed it to Rosie, "Here, read it."

"Who's it from?" she questioned once more looking at the somewhat tidy scrawl.

_It is important that neither you, ASP, nor RW, show this letter to any outsider._

Rosie glanced at Albus, "Keep reading." He persisted.

_It's important that you play along with me hating you for now. Deep apologies. I just need G to stop harassing me. So all you need to do is hate me back when we're in public. Simple, right? Yes, yes it is. You NEED to do so. If you should refuse, do not reply. If you accept this challenge reply shortly._

_Regards,_

_SM._

* * *

><p><em>SM,<em>

_I hate you._

_Ruefully,_

_R_

* * *

><p>Shortly after breakfast, and replying back to Scorpius, Rosie and Albus headed over to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws. Of course they were expecting Professor Captio to be welcoming them to their first day of lessons, not Uncle Harry.<p>

"Dad?" Albus said looking quite confused.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Harry replied warmly, as other Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filed into the room. Rosie and Albus sat down in a desk and waited for class to begin.

"Well class, I'm going to be your substitute teacher for this morning, as Professor Captio is out of town for some important business and should be back tomorrow. I'm Professor Potter, pleased to meet all of you." Harry introduced enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"Why is school so hard?" Albus moaned while walking out of Herbology. They were on their way to their first flying lesson of the year and already had a paper in DADA and 15 chapters of reading for Herbology.<p>

"It's really not that difficult, Al. The chapters are very short!" Rosie replied shifting the weight of her bag.

"Well, that's because you're a fast reader! It's not fair!"

"Look on the bright side; we have flying lessons next with our _arch nemesis!"_ Rosie laughed.

"Too true…" Albus smiled mischievously, "But, I just can't get over that my DAD gave us a whole paper to write!"

Rosie shrugged, "It's his job. It's not even that hard of a topic, so I don't know why you're so worried!" she said as they turned into the courtyard.

* * *

><p>"Now listen carefully!" Madame Hootch exclaimed, getting everyone's attention, "command the broom firmly, 'up!'."<p>

"UP!" they all yelled. Scorpius' broom instantly shot up from the ground, he smirked at Goyle, who approvingly smirked back.

Albus and Rosie stood across from him, Albus sending him an evil grin, "Up." He said coolly, still looking at Scorpius, and the broom shot up from the ground.

"Way to be a show-off Potter." Scorpius shot, rolling his eyes, while Rosie rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright class!" Madame Hootch announced, regaining everyone's full attention, "Now I want you to mount to your broom…."

"So Potter," mounted to his broom, Scorpius sneered. "You really think you're all that at flying do you?"

"Well Malfoy," Albus shot back, playing along with his charade, "I've been told that I'm just naturally talented."

"Equally humble, at the same low level, I see…"

"Well, your comebacks rank right up there."

"Boys. Knock it off!" Rosie insisted, who had also mounted to her broom.

Scorpius sneered at her, "What a Weasley… Keep your big, freckled nose out of this."

"Alright class, now I want you to gently push off the ground… 3…2…1." Madame Hootch announced to the antsy group of kids.

They all rose slowly into the air.

"Very good, class, very good. Now I want you to continue flying a bit higher, alright?"

"I bet I can go higher than you Weasley. Not only are you a girl, but you're also a ginger Weasley." Scorpius sneered.

"Oh come off it, Malfoy." She sassily replied back, "You'll be the one who's going to be as red as my hair when I fly higher than you in front of ALL of your friends."

"I'd like to see the day." Scorpius replied dangerously.

"Well, Malfoy," Albus added butting in, "I'm sure you'd be seeing that day soon, considering I'd also fly higher than you."

"Who asked you to join in our conversation, Potty?" The three did not realize that amidst their "arguing" they were slowly rising higher and higher than the rest of the class.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Hootch yelled out from below. Scorpius looked down—he suddenly realized that he, Albus & Rosie were now at least 10 feet higher up than the rest of the class.

"Sorry, Professor, we- I mean I was-"

"No excuses! You heard me explain the rules of this class at the beginning of the period! Listen to all instructions carefully! Detention all three of you!"

"WHAT?" Rosie exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"Look what this non-sense has gotten us into!" Rosie exclaimed as the three marched to Filtch's office after supper.<p>

"I've already apologized!" Scorpius pleaded with her, "I got carried away okay?"

"This has been a TERRIBLE day!" Rosie yelled, "Detention! My father will not be pleased!"

"Rosie, calm down…" Albus insisted, "Our detention can't possibly be _that_ bad."

* * *

><p>"Alright, now you three are going to be cleaning out this old room for your detention." Filtch said nastily, referring to an empty, door-less brick wall.<p>

"What room, may I ask?" Scorpius replied, bored.

"You'll see…" Filtch smirked as he paced in front of the wall three times, looking like he was trying to use his brain for once and think. Suddenly a door appeared, and Filtch pulled the great big handles and swung the door open.

The room was very large, filled with ruble, and burned to a blackened crisp. If there was anything in the room before, it was all gone.

"Now, Madame Hootch told me that I may assign you whatever detention I deem appropriate and so, you three will clean up this room, until it is completely spotless." Filtch said deviously, "You will meet here every day at 7 o'clock sharp, until it is done."

"You're kidding."

"No, now get to work!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what this room was…" Rosie said picking up burnt wood and placing it in the pile with all the rest of the scavenged burned wood. They had been cleaning for a mere half-hour now and were not very far in. Filtch had left them as soon as he told them to get to work, taken their wands, and given them brooms.<p>

"I'm not really sure… Nor do I really care." Scorpius responded throwing more wood into the pile.

"I just wish Filtch would have let us keep our wands, it would've made everything so much easier!" Albus exclaimed, sweeping ash piles together to create one large one.

"That I will agree with." Rosie said sighing.

"Hey guys!" Scorpius exclaimed, "Look at this!" He held up a golden chain, with a circle attached at the bottom with what appeared to be an hourglass attached in the center.

"What is that?" Albus asked his eyes large with curiousity.

Rosie gently pried it from his grasp and studied it closely; it was a faded gold color and on the hourglass a very small crack crept across. Little knobs rested on both sides of the odd contraption.

"You think it's some strange piece of jewelry?" Scorpius asked, poking it.

"Stop that! And it's a possibility…" Rosie replied, holding the gold chain over her head and allowing the circular pendant to twist.

Albus watched it very meticulously, "Do you have any ideas, Al?" Rosie asked turning to her cousin. He slowly walked closer and grabbed the necklace from Rosie's hand.

"What are you doing?" Rosie asked. Albus looked over the necklace and then moved on to study the circular part. He turned the knobs.

"Al, what are you doing?" Scorpius asked as he stepped closer to the two. Albus continued to twist the knob.

"Albus, I think you can stop now." Rosie said tugging on his sleeve.

Albus continued to twist the knob.

"Albus, are you okay?" Scorpius asked grabbing Albus's wrist to stop it from spinning the knob. Rosie detached his fingers from the knob and suddenly, the circular pendant began to spin.

* * *

><p>The room began to spin fast. They suddenly saw bright lights and color swish past them as quickly as they came.<p>

The room stopped spinning. The room was no longer burnt and broken. It was filled with cupboards, chairs, and other random objects.

"Where are we?" Rosie asked walking around the room.

"I don't know…" Albus replied taking in the new surroundings. Scorpius walked over to the big door.

"I suppose we should leave then, huh?" Scorpius said pulling at the door knob.

"I guess…" Rosie said in reply, walking towards Scorpius.

"Well, Filtch _has_ to let us go now, this place is way better looking than it was earlier. Come on, Al." Scorpius said motioning towards the door. Albus followed him out into the brightly lit corridor.

They all stood outside the door and Rosie froze, "Wait wasn't it dark earli-?"

"HERMIONE? What happened to your hair?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**MUAHAHAHA.**

**After an entire MONTH, here is the chapter y'all have been waiting for.**

**I apologize if you found it slightly choppy, but it shall all make sense... in the future!**

**and once again I must leave you with a cliffhanger. Because I enjoy being a cruel author.**

**I don't know when the next time I update this will be, so yeah.**

**Hugs & Butterfly Kisses.**

**xox SlytherineePumpkinJuice.**

**PS ADD ME ON POTTERMORE: DawnHex100.**


End file.
